


Movie Night

by Queequegg



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queequegg/pseuds/Queequegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things take a surprising direction when best friends Casey and Raph opt to spend the night in watching a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Ghost of a Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/160772) by Poleepkwana/Suthnmeh and Violette-Aner. 



**A little Rasey smutty goodness, inspired by the world created in ‘[Ghost of a Chance](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11258484/1/TMNT-A-Ghost-of-a-Chance)’ by [Suthnmeh](http://suthnmeh.tumblr.com/) and [Violette-aner](http://violette-aner.tumblr.com/) - GO READ IT. These two lovely ladies first introduced me into the Rasey ship, and I have to say it’s growing on me. Their fic is amazing and of course they are working on a lovely slow-build between these two, and being the not very patient type, I decided to skip ahead to the good stuff. Enjoy!**

**Explicit consensual sex between two males up ahead, if you’re not of age, or it’s not your thing, then move along. ;)**

 

* * *

It had started out innocently enough. A movie was playing and each friend had their third beer in hand, the smell of a frozen pizza cooking in the oven drifted through the room.

The weather outside was disgustingly frigid and the pair had begrudgingly opted to stay in and watch an action movie in place of their night-time patrolling ritual. In Casey’s words, “It was too cold even for the bad guys.”

April was at work and they had the apartment she shared with Casey to themselves, meaning the volume was turned up too loud, burping was encouraged and there wasn’t a coaster in sight.

Yep, everything was just like any other night between the old friends, until the movie switched from action to an impressively steamy sex scene.

Raph could feel his cheeks heat up as he watched the couple on the screen eagerly remove each other’s clothing. He heard Casey let out a soft breath as he slouched back into the couch.

Cautioning a quick glance in his direction, he could see that Casey’s attention had been drawn into the moment, his own face rosy with warmth and his scraggly hair hanging in front of his eyes.

Trying to not appear too transfixed on any one thing in the room, Raph quickly took a swig of his beer, coughing a bit when it went down the wrong pipe. The alcohol rushed to his head and made him feel like the room was swirling.

The romantic music blaring from the screen became drowned out with the sounds of sighs and moans.

“You wanna have sex?” A voice broke out from beside him, startling him from his thoughts.

Raph swung his head comically to the side to verify that the question had indeed come from his friend on the couch and not the television.

Casey merely responded with a raise of his eyebrows as though to request his answer.

Raph let out a hefty grunt and in a low angry growl answered what he thought was a rather stupid question. “Yeah, of course I do. I’m a 22 year old male.”

He turned his attention back towards the screen, a little annoyed with his friend’s assumptions. Did he really think that just because he was a mutant, he didn’t crave the same basic desires as anyone else?

“No, I mean do you wanna have sex right now–” He waited until Raph was looking his way, “With me?”

The remaining blood that hadn’t already traveled South due to the arousal of the movie, quickly headed to join the rest. It was the first time he had ever been propositioned for sex and he was absolutely mortified how excited his traitorous body was, considering he was almost 90% certain Casey was just messing with his head.

“Shut the fuck up, man.” Raph grumbled, shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

“I just thought it would be fun, ya know.” Casey replied with an air of indifference.

Raph turned back towards his tall friend again, searching his face for any signs that he was about to crack. If he was messing with him, he seemed pretty committed to the part. It was very unlike his usual reaction, which would have been pointing and laughing at him by this point.

“But I’m a dude.” Raph replied, not really sure what else to say.

Growing up through their teen years, Raph was all too aware of Casey’s fondness for the female half of the population. And while he wasn’t a Romeo by any means, he had had at least one other female conquest besides April. Raph knew all about it, because Casey had recounted the story of his night with fellow classmate Susan Lee, back to him many times in excruciating detail. Which was probably a blessing since he certainly hadn’t wanted to hear about his brief love life with his redheaded friend.

Casey let a bored smile wash over him and he shrugged in a hell-if-I-care kind of way. “Yeah well, I’ve never really felt the need to limit my options to only females.” His focus turned to the movie which had cut from a car heist scene back over to the couple, who by now were carrying along rather excitedly.

Raph took this information and let it roll around in his skull a little bit. He had to admit, he wasn’t overly surprised to hear it, Casey was the kind of guy who did seem open to just about anything.

“I’m a mutated turtle.” Raph added rather lamely, his voice almost drowned out by the sounds of the panting couple on the screen.

“I did happen to notice that.” Casey turned to him with a smirk and a glint in his eye.

The woman on the screen let out a gasp as the man snapped her bustier open, releasing her plump breasts to bounce around as he ground his hips up against her.

“You’re messing with me right?” Raph asked point blank. The heat from his arousal causing his whole body to feel flushed. What was even happening right now? If this was some kind of a joke, he’d never be able to look him in the eye again.

Casey turned away from the screen, his brown eyes locking with Raph’s own, the lights from the television dancing across his face and he smiled in a reassuring kind of way. “I just thought it would be fun man. No pressure.”

Raph sat staring back, he couldn’t think of a single response. After another moment had passed, Casey’s attention was drawn in again by the screeching of tires as the movie seemed to cut back to a car chase already in progress.

“I dunno Case, I mean we’re friends, isn’t that kinda weird? And what about April? I mean are you really ready to call that quits? You guys are still living together.” Raph tried to list off all the reasons this could be a bad idea, his voice hoarse and dry.

“C’mon, you know it’s over between me an April, we’ve been nothing but roommates for months now.” Casey shook his head at the thought. “And as for the other thing; it happens. That’s where the term, ‘friends with benefits’ comes from.” Casey made finger quotes in the air as he said it.

Raph narrowed his gaze, and shook his head unconvinced. Surprisingly enough it wasn’t the idea of having sex with a man that was stalling his decision, it was the thought that it could royally screw up the relationship with the one good friend he had.

“You mean you’ve honestly never considered it?” Casey asked, a playful tone to his voice as he kept his gaze trained on the cars in pursuit.

To be truthful, Raphael hadn’t exactly considered that, but he had to admit that over the years he might have had one or two not-so-pure thoughts of his best friend. Casey had filled in his lanky frame nicely once he hit his later teens and started gearing up for hockey. Even though he’d lost some mass since the knee injury that had forced him into early retirement from the pro league, his biceps and pectorals were still nicely defined. Raphael had to admit he looked pretty good.

Not that he had been ogling his best friend, because it had never been that way. It was just that he could appreciate how the young man had grown nicely into himself as he aged. And the new front teeth he had bought himself with hockey earnings certainly didn’t hurt. He’d always had a great smile anyways.

There had definitely been moments between them over the last few years that Raph had to stop and do a double-take; A celebratory hug that lasted a moment too long. A playful slap on the rump of his shell. Eyes rimmed with moisture after a victorious battle that had been way too-close to ending in defeat.

Raph had always written these off as simply over-thinking things. It was just a side-effect of the hermit-like life that they lived. They were outcasts, so any kind of human interaction seemed all the more exciting to them. Raph had been pretty sure that was all it had ever been. Pretty sure that is, until now.

“Cause I’ve been thinking about it.” Casey added with almost a purr in the back of his throat. He slid over closer to Raph, shrinking the distance between them to mere centimeters. He turned in his seat so that his body was facing him. Reaching out with one hand, he laid it lightly on Raph’s upper thigh, but held it in place. “Nothin’ too serious, we can just mess around. You know, the stuff we’d usually do on our own, but with each other.” Casey looked into his eyes, his voice more serious. “And if you don’t want to do anything, just say so. But I was hoping for some kind of answer.”

Raphael let out an audible gulp. He felt like an idiot, like a freaking pimple faced 13 year-old in an after-school special about to receive his first kiss. At the same time, he couldn’t deny the excitement he felt, and the need throbbing from his manhood, at this point just barely able to stay contained within his shell.

He looked back up into Casey’s brown eyes, churning with desire and simply nodded. What the hell, you only live once.

Not one to back down from any challenge or to do anything half-assed, Raph should not have been surprised with the speed at which Casey acted once he had given him the go-ahead. In one swift movement, the young man had stood and swung a leg across Raph, plopping himself down in his lap, facing him.

“What the hell man?” Raph exclaimed, only slightly perturbed.

“Just roll with it, okay? This is new for me too.” Casey offered up with a smile and Raph found it hard to resist. Sure, this was all a little much for the inexperienced turtle to take in, but the promise of sex was guiding his decisions. With a shake of his head, he bit back his nerves and his tongue.

Having already been slightly slouching back into the couch, Raph found the movement had caused the base of his shell to slide even further to the front of the cheap fake-leather cushion.

Balancing himself out on the edge near his knees, Casey held most of his weight with his own long legs reaching down to firmly plant his feet on the floor.

Before Raph could reposition himself, Casey’s surprisingly hot hand was between his legs. And he responded with a shocked sort of look up at his crooked grin, his new teeth seemed to sparkle in such a way that it made him seem even more mischievous.

“You ah, wanna give me some guidance here?” Casey suggested in a playful tone as he blindly explored the under area of Raph’s shell. “Oh wait, nevermind.”

Realizing that the scutes between his legs were already parting to allow his tail and manhood to drop down and out of its protective home, Raphael gasped at the sensation of an unfamiliar hand eagerly moving about near his most intimate area.

It was then that the whole notion of what Casey was about to find suddenly hit Raphael. He and his brothers had always been rather shy when it came to the subject of their unique anatomy. With access to the internet, and also some scavenged dirty magazines, Raph was quite aware that their part-turtle reproductive system was very different from the average man’s.

A panicked feeling began to overtake him, was it too late to just pull away and prevent scaring his friend with the sight of him? To be honest, he really didn’t want to stop. The whole notion of sex was something he had assumed he’d never get to participate in, and dammit, if this was his only chance, he didn’t want to pass it up! However, it just had to be his dumb-ass best friend that started the whole thing and his body was at war with his mind over whether it was worth the risk.

Casey’s frisky little fingers were doing unimaginable things to the nether regions of his plastron and Raph had to bite back a groan. The moment had come for Raph to make a move, either he stopped Casey now, or the whole notion would be moot.

Reaching out he grabbed his small wrist, encasing it inside his large hands, effectively stopping him from moving. Casey’s focus snapped back up to meet Raph’s eyes.

“What’s wrong? Did I do something bad?”

Raph shook his head, and closed his mouth, not even realizing that he had already been panting and his lips and tongue felt dry. “No… I don’t think you… I just…” he paused at the confused look Casey was returning him. “I’m different OK?!” He finally blurted out.

Casey let out a guffaw. “Raph, you’re a giant green turtle.” His lips were quirked up to the side. “I sorta already assumed that.”

Raph took another nervous gulp. Confidence was not the type of thing Casey ever lacked, but this was something he definitely seemed sure about. Without another word he simply let go of Casey’s wrist. Immediately, he felt the foreign digits reconvene, and he closed his eyes and let his head fall back into the cushions.

“Woah” He heard Casey mutter softly as he felt the cold air of the room hit his unfurled tail. “You’ve got some girth!”

“That’s just my tail.” Raph all but managed to sneak out before the real reveal started.   

Despite the TV still blaring, he could have sworn the room fell silent during one of the slowest exposures of his life. He couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes and see the judgement or the freakout as Casey reacted. He simply held his breath and waited.

“Holy shit, dude” Casey finally muttered. And had Raph been listening closely, he would have recognized the envy in his voice.

“Ok, this is over!” Raph shouted, his eyes popping open and he reached forward to hastily move his friend off his lap.

But in his rush to try and sit up, he found his lips suddenly in contact with Casey’s. It wasn’t particularly romantic or sexy. Hell, it was hardly more than his friend’s rough and cracked lips smashed up against his beak, but he understood what the gesture meant and he allowed himself to relax as he savored the slow, soft caress. It was brief, but it was successful in what he could only assume was Casey’s ideal goal of keeping him from storming off.

“Sorry.” Casey said hoarsely, leaning back to look at him. “I could have done a better job with that reaction. I’m just... well I’m fucking impressed.”

Raph quirked a brow at him, not entirely convinced with his answer.

“Seriously dude. We’ve been friends for how long and I had no idea you’ve been hiding that huge cock this whole time!”

Raph let out his own burst of laughter, as he shook his head in amazement at Casey’s gall.

“No really. If I had a dick that size, I’d be showing it to everyone!”

“Shut up, you idiot.” Raph playfully shoved Casey back, just enough to not knock him off his precarious perch.

“Are we good?” Casey asked seriously. “You wanna keep going?”

“Yeah, we’re good.” Raph smiled genuinely up into Casey’s large brown eyes, as the boy still sat propped up on the ends of his knees. “But you should probably take your pants off.”

“Ha! That’s the spirit!” Casey fist pumped the air before reaching down to unbutton his pants.

Casey’s nimble fingers were at his fly and he hurriedly undid the button and zipper. Without standing, he pushed open both his pants and the flap in the boxers beneath, releasing his own excited manhood from where it had been tucked away.

Raph caught himself watching as Casey revealed himself. He imagined his curiosity of seeing him up close had to be similar to how Casey must have felt just moments earlier. I mean sure, he’d definitely seen his fair share of porn, but there was something different about seeing everything in person. He was actually a little relieved that it was indeed not so different from his own. Sure his turtle-based physiology provided an odd color and exaggerated size, but he felt comforted by the fact that most everything else was relatively the same.

With Casey’s pants undone around his hips, and both sitting there with their private parts out in the open, the reality of the situation suddenly became more apparent. It wasn’t so much the fooling around part that had Raphael so nervous, but the having to look his friend in the eye afterwards part.

“Still think this is a good idea?” Raph mumbled, his voice cracking, insecure in the idea of Casey really wanting to do this. Casey was a pretty adventurous guy and in their years together as friends they had definitely had a fair share of ‘bad ideas’, almost all of which had been the reckless man’s suggestion. Raph really hoped that he wasn’t about to be tacked on to the end of that list.

“Yeah I do.” He replied without hesitation, though perhaps a tad less enthusiastic than before. Raph could only assume he was having the same thoughts. “Did you change your mind?”

“No.” Raph’s answer was quiet as his gaze flicked around the room, not really sure where to look. He didn’t want to make it seem like he was staring at his friend’s junk, but it also felt a little too intense to look him in the eye.

“Have you…” Raph fidgeted a little beneath him. “...have you ever done this before?”

“Nope, not with a guy.” Casey shrugged a bit. “Have you?”

“How the fuck would I have done this before, Case?” Raph rolled his eyes, and tossed a hand up exasperatedly.

Casey let out a low chuckle. “Yeah yeah, okay.”

“So, ah… what should we, I mean where should we, … Argh. What now?” Raph could feel his cheeks heating up and he felt like he was suddenly impersonating his brother Donnie and the boy’s many embarrassing interactions around April, back when he was a lovesick teen.

“Let’s just start with what we know.” Casey suggested, sounding unsure himself. “What we’d do on our own.”

Raph’s eyes were suddenly drawn in again as he watched Casey reach down between them and wrapped one hand around himself and then slowly drug it upwards. The motion elicited a sigh from its owner as he repeated the motion, bringing his throbbing member to full attention.

Reaching down, Raph replicated the same movements on himself; wrapping his own large hand around his cock and stroking. Just the very act of being with someone was quickly leaving him more turned on than he had ever been before. Watching the way the muscles in Casey’s arms flexed as he moved fluidly up and down, the heavy breath that he let out as each stroke lifted off at the end, was doing tantalizing things to him.

Another few pulls and Casey let go of himself and climbed off of his lap.

“What’s it?” Raphael managed to ask in a thick slur.

“I’m just gonna take these off.” Casey mumbled as he pushed his pants and briefs the rest of the way down his legs, kicking them off once they landed on the floor. “Zipper’s killin’ me.”

The turtle scrunched his brow at the comment not quite understanding what he meant, but took the opportunity to quickly remove his own belt and hand wrappings, tossing them onto the floor beside them.

When he looked up, Casey was standing there pantless, a proud looking smirk on his face.

“You like the view?” He asked, catching his friend ogling him.

Raph’s initial thought was that he looked like a jackass; tee shirt on and naked from the waist down, his bare legs spattered with black hair, making the skin seem even paler than the rest of him. But with a better view of his manhood, Raphael was more distracted by the sight of his friend’s testicles, having momentarily forgotten how humans had them dangling out in the open like a little punching bag; no wonder his zipper had been uncomfortable.

“I just still can’t believe that you guys have everything hanging all out there.” He teased. “That’s gotta get in the way?”

The man let out a low chuckle at the comment as he swung a leg back over Raph’s lap situating himself where he had been earlier. “Yeah they do, but they feel pretty awesome too.”

“They look delicate.” He raised a brow ridge, unconvinced of the design.

“Not if you know how ta handle ‘em.” His voice was suddenly husky and Raph could tell he was encouraging him to give it a try.

Not wanting to turn down the invitation, he reached out with his free hand and using two fingers rolled the small pouch between them. Raph was kind of surprised by how they felt, it truly was like a little sack with two small hard boiled eggs squishing around inside. Guess the explains how they got the nickname, ‘balls’.

Casey had jumped back slightly upon contact, but then let out a low moan as Raph continued his circular motion. His eyes sprang up to lock with the brown eyed man’s across from him. Squinting, Raph asked an unspoken question about whether he should continue. A smirk crossing his own features when Casey nodded, his black bangs bouncing along his forehead.

Casey’s hand went back to his own cock when he appeared to remember something. “Ah dangit, I should have grabbed some lotion.”

“Huh?” The turtle asked back, a quizzical look on his face.

“You know, some lube.” Casey remarked looking back over his shoulder as if to verify there wasn’t something within arms reach that would do the trick.

“Here.” Raph responded. And he let go of his own slick cock, wet with the natural lubrication his body provided to allow the organ to slip out of its hiding place, and grasped Casey’s shaft, engulfing the entire length in his large hand.

Casey’s eyes snapped shut and he let out a puffed exhale, his arms tensing slightly as they hung loose beside him. Watching his reaction with fascination, Raphael yearned to make it happen again. He tightened his grip and slid slowly up Casey’s shaft, watching as his hips bucked up to follow.

“Uhhhhnn  fucck.” Casey drawled out unintelligibly, making Raph smile and repeat the process.

After another few strokes, Casey sat up more and leaned forward to eagerly wrap both hands around Raph’s own sizable shaft; one at the base and one just above it and mimicked his friends long and slow pulling movements.

Raph flinched as the callused hands made contact with his sensitive flesh. It was the very first time a hand other than his own had ever touched him there. It was strange and exciting and satisfying all at once. The pleasure was so overwhelming, he swore he had been blinded for a moment. Without even realizing it, he let out a low rumbling moan that he didn’t even know he could make.

“Now we’re talking.” Casey remarked as he squeezed his grasp and twisted his hands around while he pulled up again.

“Oh shit.” Raph breathed out, his own hips bucking up off the old couch cushion.

“You like that huh?” Casey egged him on as he twisted again, catching the lip of his head with his strong fingers. “Yeah that’s right. You like it when Casey Jones grabs your dick?”

“Casey please...” Raph squeezed out between heavy breaths. “stop talking.” Something about hearing his friend’s voice tease him the same way he did when they were knocking heads around and kicking bad-guy’s butts just didn’t fit with the intimacy of this moment.

Casey chuckled again, but didn’t even quaver, his arms still working their way up and down in a tantalizing rhythm. “Hehe. Not the talking type, are we? I guess I’ll just have to guide myself by the noises you’re making.”

“Oh my God, Casey, so help me-hng...” He tried to argue back, but lost his breath when Casey executed a new technique.

“Ah, see, that’s the noises I mean.” Casey made a shit-eating grin as he continued to pump.

Raph shook his head and decided it was only fair to return the favor. He increased the intensity of the soft drags he had been taking on Casey. His first hand squeezed and pulled up causing Casey to groan again, and with his other hand reached down grasping his ball sack, gently massaging.

“Gahuu!” The sound that shot out of Casey’s mouth was reward enough and Raph snickered in satisfaction.

They continued both of their tempos, focusing on their individual tasks. Heavy panting and some slow dialogue from the movie behind them the only other sounds in the room other than the slick smacking flesh on flesh as they both fought to make the other moan louder. But the tangle of limbs between them had begun to limit just how much they could move without getting caught up in the other’s.

Raph was also noticing that he needed some more lubrication if he didn’t want to give Casey a skin burn. How annoying to always deal with this, he pondered briefly. But luckily his arousal and Casey’s persistent stimulation was encouraging his body to produce plenty for the both of them.

He halted his own task to grab Casey’s fists, stilling his movements so he could pry his hands away. Casey released his grip but looked up with a raised brow to ensure he wasn’t doing anything wrong. Raph started to shake his head when a thought occurred to him. He drug his hands back down his own shaft, collecting a slick coating and then slowly ran his hands down Casey’s length watching his brown eyes roll back as he moved. And then with one arm, he wrapped around behind Casey’s back and nudged his body forward, closer to him, until their cocks were pressed up against one another. Encouraged by how eagerly Casey moved forward, Raph took his over-sized hand and wrapped it around both of their shafts in one large gripful. And ran a testing stroke up their length.

The result was fabulous. The heat from Casey’s own member throbbed against him and the friction as he slid his hand up around them was intense. Judging by the moan that Casey made, the intended effect was working for him too.

Raph continued to thrust in a pumping motion as he picked up speed. Both of their panting breaths in rhythm with each quick stroke. Because of their difference in length, Casey was pressed up more against the middle of Raph, which left his sack dangling below for easy access, and Raph collected it up into his palm rolling it around to the sounds of a delighted whimper.

Without warning, he felt Casey’s grip, not on his actual organ, but wrapped around the base of his tail. His eyes shot up and he locked gazes with Casey who had yet to move, awaiting a response that his actions were acceptable. Raph nodded his snout minutely, not really sure, but certainly willing to give it a try.

Casey plunged forward with a gentle squeeze and a caress down his stubby length. He felt the tip of his tail curl upward in a pleasurable response. The sensation was not as intense, but it was still satisfying and paired with the swift strokes he was taking along their shafts, it was enough that he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Uhhhnnn.” Breathy moans filled the space around them, but Raph found it was hard to distinguish one voice from another. He picked up speed again and was delighted to see Casey’s hips rocking upward with each stroke, his hand furiously pumping the length of his tail, while another gripped into the taut muscle of Raph’s own thigh, to help keep his balance.

“Ugh YEAHHH! Fuck YES RAPH--!” Casey couldn’t hold back his voice any longer and practically screamed before his voice caught in his throat, his body shuddering as Raph felt his hot seed spill out beneath his fingers.

The resulting combination of feeling Casey’s body quaking beneath his grip and hearing his own name roll off of Casey’s lips in such a way, was enough to push Raph over the edge. With a few final strokes, his hips bucked up and his own hot load emptied up onto his plastron and drizzled down his hands. An extra little squeeze at his tail causing his breath to hitch. “Oh goddd, Casey!”

This time Raphael was actually pretty certain that he went momentarily blind as the rush of euphoria washed over him. His head fell back into the couch cushion and he felt Casey grab his sides effectively riding on his lap as his green body shook and shuddered, little spasms of pleasure coursing through his limbs.

“Holy…shit…” Raph gasped out between ragged breaths as his body finally calmed itself. That by far was the most intense orgasm of his life. And honestly, he had managed a few pretty impressive ones in his many tries. He thought to himself how if it was that much more exciting with another person, even when they were still just messing around with their hands, he couldn’t even begin to imagine what other pleasures they could embark on with each other.

But then a thought hit him; Had this been a one time deal? Was Casey really just messing around with no intention to keep at it? Hell, for all he knew, maybe it hadn’t been as great for Casey. Despite avoiding discussions around it, Raph was pretty certain Casey had rather enjoyed that part of his relationship with April, and how could he measure up to that? Maybe fooling around with the turtle was just a bit of freaky fun until he found the next willing female?

He lifted his head up cautiously from where he’d practically sank into the lumpy cushion and eyed his friend still perched on his lap. Casey had released the sides of his shell and was now leaning forward, back arched, his hands on his hips and his head hanging down between his shoulders as he caught his breath.

The turtle continued to silently watch his human friend as he sat back upright, flipping his stringy hair out of his face. Casey smiled and then leaned out to pull his t-shirt up over his head, wadding up the cotton fabric in a ball and using it as a makeshift towel. He wiped himself off and then folded it over and handed it to Raph, snickering quietly. “You kinda got the mess.”

The turtle took the proffered garment and tried his best to sop up the majority of the mess, knowing that honestly a good amount of it was all his. Running the clean side of the cloth over his fingers, he looked up at Casey and saw that he was watching him.

Casey just sat there, his head cocked to the side and smiled a cocky grin at Raph, a light sheen of sweat making his face glisten. Raph couldn’t help but stare back as he watched his bare chest move up and down, still breathing heavily from the exertion, the defined muscles moving with grace.

Something about that moment, the way he looked at him, gave Raph a sense of confidence, and before he could change his mind, he found himself pushing forward to meet Casey’s lips in a crash.

He moved against him, darting out with a shy tongue to lick gently across his dry lips, but stilled when he realized Casey had tensed up beneath him. He released his lock and leaned back, eyes wide, watching Casey’s every move.

“Sorry.” He stammered. “I don’t know what I was…” He trailed off and sighed. “What are we doing Casey?”

Casey shook his head slightly and shrugged. “I dunno, but it was pretty fucking fantastic.”

Raph could feel his cheeks warm and he felt embarrassed. If it was so good, then why’d Casey freeze up when he kissed him? Regret immediately started to bubble up in his chest.

“Yeah well, get offa me already.” Raph rumbled in response and pushed up with his knees, causing Casey to practically jump off. Leaving his naked friend standing in the living room he stomped off towards the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind him.

“Shit.” He groaned. He had fucked it up for sure. He knew this had been a bad idea. Looking into the mirror the red banded turtle growled at his own reflection as he furiously scrubbed himself clean. He should have known something this great would be a one-time deal. He wasn’t that lucky.

He finished rinsing off and took a leak before washing his hands again. Taking his time, he patted his front dry and making sure everything was back to being all tucked away where it belonged.

Was he really supposed to just walk back out there and pretend like that never happened? Taking a deep breath, he pulled the door open and marched out, with every intention of grabbing his belt and just getting the hell out of there.

He was met by Casey still standing in the middle of the room, this time with his pants back in place, the denim hanging loose on his narrow hips, the movie still running ignored in the background.

“Hey man. I shouldna’ froze like that.” Casey offered as Raph stormed past him, trying this best to not look him in the eye.

“It’s fine. Whatever. I’m gonna head out.” He found his belt lying in a pile of dust bunnies beside the couch and shook it off before strapping it back in place.

“C’mon man, don’t be like that.” Casey griped, and reached out to grab Raph’s wrist. The gentle tug causing Raph to turn back and look at him. “Look, you caught me off guard is all.” Casey shook his head to the side. “I wasn’t expecting you to be all... snuggly afterwards.”

Raph dramatically rolled his eyes, feeling that embarrassment of kissing him all over again.

“I was ok with it, I just wasn’t expecting it. I wasn’t sure how to react.” Casey tried to explain further.

“It’s fine, I get it. We were just messing around.” Raph tried his best to not sound upset.

“It doesn’t have to just be that, if… if that’s what you wanted.” Casey’s voice was uncharacteristically soft.

Raph felt his breath catch and he narrowed his eyes to look over Casey and determine his level of seriousness, but remained silent.

“I didn’t want to put any pressure on you, ok?” Casey’s voice fell serious and he looked down at his sock covered feet. “I’ve been thinking about this for awhile, but I didn’t want to scare you off.” He looked back up and Raph met his eyes. “You make the call ok? I’m up for whatever.”

Silence hung between them for a moment before he let go of Raph’s arm and smiled. “But you don’t gotta run out. Let’s finish the movie?”

Raph let out a half-hearted laugh as he watched his friend try and be gentle with him. He was well aware that he had an angry streak and a nasty tendency to over-react about things. Casey always had a knack for getting him to cool off without even making it obvious that he was doing it.

“Yeah ok.” He answered, his posture relaxing as he resisted the urge to make a run for it. “But I have no fucking clue what’s going on in this movie.”

Casey laughed at his response. “You want to just start something else?”

“Sure.” Raph laughed back. “How ‘bout another beer too?”

“Even better.” Casey grinned again, running his hand across the shelf of movies, picking an action one at random.

Raph shook his head to himself as he wandered back to the tiny kitchen. He wasn’t really sure what they were going to do next or what this all meant, but at least he felt better that he hadn’t royally screwed up their friendship.

Kicking in the swinging door to the kitchen, he was met with a cloud of smoke. “Pizza’s done!” He hollered over his shoulder. And then laughed mid-cough when he heard Casey mumble back an “oh shit” in response.

With blackened pizza in hand and a cold beer on the coffee table they both sank back into their spots. Raph was glad that the new movie was one he’d actually seen before, because he certainly wasn’t paying attention as the first scene opened. His mind was too busy whirling around all the things that were said, when it landed on a particular statement.

“Hey Case?” He asked, grabbing the boy’s attention.   

“Hmm?” Casey asked around a mouthful of pizza.

“Did you really mean it?” He paused, nervous to even bring it up. “That this could be more than ‘just messing around’?”

Casey set his paper plate on the coffee table and took a swig of beer to help wash down his bite. “I’d be down with it. But like I said, it’s your call.”

“What would April say?” Raph blanched when the thought hit him. They had just had sex on her couch afterall.

“I’m telling you, it’s fine. We’re on good terms and we’re both well aware that we can do whatever we want, with whoever.” Casey smirked. “Not that it’s any of her business.”

Raph nodded as he considered this information. “I just never really pictured myself with a guy, ya know?” He finally admitted the thing that was scratching at him.

Casey nodded in agreement, though it was clear he had given it more thought. “Few months back, just before we broke up, April and I were out on a date night. It was a nice place and we had dressed up and everything— She was looking smokin’ hot too,” He paused and waggled his eyebrows, just for the effect. “But as the night went on, I realized I’d rather... be hanging out with you than with her.

Raph smiled, warmed by his admission, realizing that he felt the same way. “I'd pick hanging out with you over some chick any day." Raph admitted back, “You’re my best friend, Case.”

“Hell right I am!” Casey mockingly puffed up his chest, acting like he was the cock of the walk, and was treated to a slug in the arm. “But seriously though, we don’t have to call it ‘dating’ or anything. Let’s just keep on being friends, but you know, toss in some mind-blowing sex every now and then. See how it goes?” Casey picked up his beer bottle and tipped it forward towards Raph.

Picking up his own bottle, Raph brought it over to ‘clink’ against Casey’s in agreement. “Yeah ok.” Raph smiled back at the young man that had been the most prominent non-family member in his life, and took a swig.

He certainly hadn’t been expecting the surprising turn of events that had presented themselves when he’d arrived that day. But it had been equally weird and also kinda great, and he couldn’t deny that he was excited to see where it would lead.

End.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Open disclaimer, I am not a male, nor have I participated in male/male sex of any kind, so hopefully there was nothing glaringly obvious or that felt just plain wrong. This is also the most explicit thing I’ve ever written, I have one other ‘M’ rated fic that I’ve shared, but I feel like this one passed it up, so **BLUSHES** please be kind.**

**Please leave a note/review, etc and tell me; Did you like it? Should I attempt this again in the future?**

 


End file.
